Pan'ier
Justice Incarnate Pan’ier is the incarnation of justice itself. Wholly consumed by the pursuit of evil, as well as the aid of the downtrodden Pan’ier became one of the most influential gods in Adurra. Unlike many gods (save Yss) Pan’ier views it as his duty to pursue Justice on Adurra itself as well as the numerous other planes. Pan’ier is often viewed with disdain and confusion by the other gods. For a god to extend their influence to Adurra itself is viewed as tawdry or even unethical. Pan’ier views mortals, rather, as individuals who fall within his own protection like any other. Avatar’s of Pan’ier have appeared over seven times on Adurra within historical record, every instance Pan’ier appeared to warn mortals of the malevolent influence by the gods. Worship of Pan’ier is common amongst the poor and disadvantaged. Hidden shrines to Pan’ier are common among slaves, as they pray to Pan’ier to deliver them from the injustice of enslavement. These shrines are often violently supressed, especially amongst paranoid slavers, who fear Pan’ier’s justice. Temples to Pen’ier are uncommon, but those few that exist are often small fortified Keeps. Built to grant asylum to those who are persecuted, or wrongfully convicted of crimes by the state. Unsurprisingly priests and clerics of Pan’ier are often hunted down, exiled or even murdered for their insistence upon justice above all else. Clerics of Pan’ier are often passionate, stubborn and righteous in their sense of morality. Alignment Lawful Good Domains Law, Good, Healing, Protection, Glory Favored Weapon Longsword Lore With the hosts of Gods and Men in ruin Thume met Adar on the fields of perdition. Adar arrived clad in the dark Iron of the mountains wielding his hammer Ukk’ll, the Ending. Thume came wreathed in flames cradling his most powerful weapon, Pan’ll, the God Blade. Their were no words upon their meeting in battle for their futures were already decided. Adar knew Thume’s strength flowed from the terrible blade he wielded, only Ukk’ll had the power to unmake such an instrument of destruction. Though outmatched Adar knew Thume had become arrogant. The power of Pan’ll was his, but he relied upon it above all else. With Adar’s first swing he swing not at Thume, but at Pan’ll. Speaking the words of binding, and striking with the will and authority as King of Gods Adar willed Pan’ll to shatter. The blow raised a spider web of cracks across the face of Pan’ll. While powerful Pan’ll could not withstand the power of Will itself. Pan’ll ruptured releasing the power of the World Heart and casting the shards of Pan’ll across the face of the World. Standing in the crater of the Sundering were not two but four gods rising from the ground. The will of Adar had shattered the lifeforce within Pan’ll and divided its spirit into two faces of the same god of war. Pan’ier stood stunned and weak, the avatar of Justice itself suddenly facing the deeds he had done in the hands of Thume. Pan’ekk stood defiant of Adar, eager to avenge the defeat of his master. Category:Gods Category:Good Dieties Category:Lawful Deities Category:Mythology